This invention relates generally to grass and vegetation mowing equipment, and more specifically to operator supports on riding mowers that a person may operate in a standing position. These mowers may have an operator station that includes a horizontal platform at the rear of the vehicle on which the operator stands. The operator's station also includes an upright support section positioned in front of the operator that may include controls for operating the mower.